modelcodefandomcom-20200213-history
Posting
POSTING The College/University supports the freedom to publicize activities and distribute materials by internal or external entities relating to functions on-and off-campuswhich benefit the College/University community and are consistent with the College/University’s values. General Posting Policy Approval must be obtained prior to making use of the residence halls or campus facilities for the sale, promotion, posting or distribution of any type of material. All material must have a sponsor responsible for the material stated directly on each piece and adhere to all policies that apply. All printed materials posted or distributed on campus by students and guests must receive approval from the Director of College/University Events and Student Programs. Printed materials include flyers, posters, banners, announcements and advertisements.Bring one sample to the Student life office for stamped approval and make copies from that sample. Allow 24 hours turnaround time for approval . Review and approval of postings will be based on the time, place and manner of posting, not the posting’s content. Additional Approvals The Director of College/University Events and Student Programs (or designee) must approve all promotional material for any and all activities before being posted. The Career Services office must also approve announcements advertising employment opportunities for students. All religious organizations and events religious in nature must have the additional approval of the College/University office of Mission and Ministry. Academic and Administrative office posters do not need the approval of College/University Events and Student Programs but should be marked with department and date, (i.e., Financial Aid Office, December 10, 2013, Do not remove until December 31, 2013). The promoting group must obtain permission of the appropriate department to post on bulletin boards in Academic/Administrative areas for non-departmental ads. Literature Distribution Literature distribution must be supervised by a student member of the sponsoring registered organization. Non-students may not distribute literature on campus without specific approval of the Director of College/University Events and Student Programs or the Dean of Students. Each sponsoring organization will be held responsible for the conduct of the distribution activity, including the behavior of any non-student participant. On Campus: The distribution must be made only in designated areas. Calling out to people to facilitate the distribution of literature is not permitted. Absolutely no printed materials may be placed on automobiles parked on College/University property. Off Campus: Posting or distribution of materials at an off-campus location requires permission of the proprietor. Posting Guidelines A maximum of 50 posters, 150 flyers or announcements, and up to four banners are permitted per event. Refer to the list of approved flyers posting locations in the next column. Masking tape or tacks are suitable for posting. Persons posting are responsible for providing all materials. Materials may remain posted for a maximum of 30 days or until the day after the announced event, whichever is sooner, and the sponsoring group is responsible for removal. Groups may be fined if materials are not removed the day after an event. Approved Posting Locations *Academic Bldgs: Bulletin boards in ... *Admin Bldg: Bulletin boards in ... *Chapel Offices: Bulletin boards. *Library: ? *Parking Garage: None allowed inside. *Residence Halls: Give to the Residence Life Office for RAs to post inside residence halls. *Sidewalks: Chalking is acceptable no more than two days before an event; messages must be removed no later than 24 hours after the event. *Student Center: Bulletin boards & outside walls. No items may be taped to painted pillars. *Wellness Center: Lobby area bulletin boards; ask desk personnel for specific location. Posting Violations *Posting materials without proper approval(s). *Posting materials on painted pillars. *Posters with alcohol as the primary emphasis. *Use of two-sided, electrical or duct tape. *Covering another announcement or impairing an individual’s line of sight. *Posting on glass doors or windows, painted or varnished surfaces. *Distribution on cars parked on campus. Failure to adhere to this policy may result in losing the privilege to distribute or post printed materials on campus for a period of time to be specified by the Director of College/University Events and Student Programs.